Regarde l'horizon
by Olimpia.Cat
Summary: "Le futur s'écrira dans un nouveau monde, mais n'oublie pas, regarde l'horizon..."
1. Regarde L'horizon

**Et me voila avec ma nouvelle histoire! C'est un mixte avec le livre que j'écris, mon forum de rpg et Once Upon a Time! Oui oui, j'ai osé faire cela. En faite, Killian allait bien avec mon personnage principal et étant une grande fan de Hook, je voulais absolument faire une fan fic avec lui! **

**Je suis également une grande fan du couple Captain Swan, cependant pour ma fic j'ai du détruire se couple TwT ne m'en voulez pas!**

**Bref assez de bavardage, je remercie beaucoup ma beta reader qui me suit dans toutes mes idées de fan-fiction et qui accepte sans se plaindre de corriger mes textes qui sont bourrés de fautes! Son nom est Brokentimespace et elle est géniale **

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une review, c'est très important pour n'importe quel auteur de savoir comment est perçu son travail ;) Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><span>Regarde l'horizon<span>

Le cœur à la dérive, son regard se posa sur le bout de terre qui était encore a moitié visible. En fait, il n'y avait plus rien à voir, juste une forme grotesque déformée par les vagues qui agitaient doucement le navire et ses passagers.

C'était maintenant fini. Une page venait de se tourner et l'écriture d'une nouvelle avait débuté au moment même où elle avait posé le pied sur le pont du navire. Elle y laissait tout : son titre, son nom, ses amis, sa famille, son cœur. C'était affreusement cliché de dire cela, pourtant c'était bien le cas. Mais sa vie sur sa terre natale était maintenant terminée et elle devait partir pour rejoindre sa nouvelle vie.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Cette toute petite larme canalisait un tas d'émotion : la peur, la joie, la tristesse, le bonheur, le chagrin... Cependant elle essuya rapidement la petite larme qui coula le long de sa joue et arbora un sourire serein. « Tout se passe pour une bonne raison», lui avait dit la déesse fondatrice. Si c'était le cas, alors elle ne devait pas être triste, ni avoir du chagrin ou encore avoir peur. Tout se passerait pas forcément bien mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle allait s'habituer à vivre sur la mer et bientôt dans un nouvel environnement...

Doucement elle serra son pendentif dans la main. Il serait toujours la. Et elle l'attendrait comme elle l'avait toujours fait en gentille petite fille qu'elle avait été. Son rire reviendrait un jour sonner au creux de son oreille et son odeur de rhum mêlée à celle du chocolat reviendrait flatter ses délicates narines...

« -Capitaine ? L'appela doucement le quartier maître. Il est temps de prendre la barre.

-J'arrive... »

Le quartier maitre s'en alla et la capitaine détourna son regard de l'horizon pour aller prendre la barre de son navire et crier d'une voix forte et autoritaire ses ordres puis, elle fixa un nouvel horizon avec cette fois dans le regard une lueur de conquête et de bonheur.

Elle avait accepté sa nouvelle vie et maintenant elle regarderait l'horizon. Il lui reviendrait un jour ou l'autre mais c'est une autre histoire.

Tout cela avait commencé il y avait plusieurs années de cela, la guerre n'avait pas encore éclaté sur la terre de Tirania. Tirania avait été fondé par la déesse Dyvteln un jour de chagrin. C'était une très belle terre, où tout avait été créé à partir du chant mélancolique et magnifique de la déesse. Cependant la terre Tiranienne était bien vide, mis à part la végétation, il n'y avait aucune vie. Les dieux d'une autre terre apportèrent alors des créatures de leur monde. Des humains, des nains, des elfes, des animaux... Dyvteln créa aussi des anges, des démons et un tas d'autre chose.

La vie fut belle et prospère pendant longtemps malgré quelques altercations qui valurent l'apparition des vampires suite à une malédiction. Cependant, ce n'est pas le plus important… Le mal fit son apparition chez les démons et cela conduisit à la première grande guerre de Tirania... Tout fut détruit, il ne resta plus qu'une terre de chaos. Les nains disparurent, les fées disparurent, les dryades également. Et ce fut ainsi pendant longtemps, des siècles pour ne pas dire plus. Une seconde guerre fit alors rage, alors que tout était perdu, Dyvteln apparut sur le champ de bataille et grâce au courage de Taliëvyoram Annäi Tsukivyomïen, mit fin au règne des démons. Il fallut tout reconstruire mais tout repris son cours normal. Le nom de la sauveuse fut oublié, les livres parlèrent seulement de l'arrivée de la déesse et d'une jeune fille qui s'était liée à elle mais c'était tout...

Au moment où je vais vous raconter l'histoire, 1000 ans sont passés. Cependant, suite à la mort de la famille royale, la vieille histoire fit son retour. En effet, les forces noires qui avaient été vaincues sont maintenant de retour et comptent bien se venger...

Vous connaissez tout ce qui s'est passé avant, la toute fin et si je vous racontais maintenant l'histoire ? Il est temps de regarder l'horizon et de voir un nouveau jour se lever. Talieyora Tsukiyomie sera votre guide !


	2. Capitaine Hook pour vous servir

**Bon, et bien que dire du prologue de ma story... Un flop total x) **

**Je dois avoué que j'ai été pas mal vexé et je me suis longtemps demander si cela valait la peine que je continue cette fanfic.**

**Je vous offre tout de même le chapitre 1 et si je n'ai toujours aucun retour la fanfic retournera dans les oubliettes ... J'aime beaucoup cette histoire mais si personne ne la lit il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que je continue de la poster.**

**Bref voila, Bonne lecture à tous :3**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Capitaine hook pour vous servir<p>

_« -Ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi, ne part pas ! »_

_« -Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, qu'importe ce qui se passe, on se retrouvera, on aura qu'à regarder l'horizon »_

_Ce furent les dernières paroles échangées entre les deux amants avant que l'un d'eux ne ferme les yeux..._

OoOoO

Ce jour aurait dû être merveilleux. C'était son anniversaire, les plaines étaient recouvertes de neige et la neige continuait de tomber. Cependant, il ne l'était pas. Son protecteur et gardien avait quitté le monde des vivants. Il avait tout été pour elle depuis qu'elle était une petite fille orpheline. Alors qu'elle était toute seule dans la neige, à peine âgée de 4 ans, il s'était accroupi près d'elle avant de sécher ses larmes. Il était sorti de nul part mais, elle lui avait confiance sans se poser de question. Quelques semaines plus tard, il n'était pas devenu que son protecteur, il était devenu comme une sorte de grand frère.

Mais maintenant, il était parti et elle était seule. Abandonnée à nouveau. A croire qu'elle était condamnée à ce que tout le monde l'abandonne. Ses parents, sa tante, ses amis, son premier et unique amour et maintenant son protecteur qui avait failli à sa promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner. Elle ne devait pas être triste ou en colère. Il avait beau être un enfoiré pour l'avoir abandonné, il n'aurait pas accepté qu'elle laisse place à de telles émotions. Alors, elle se contenta de canaliser tout cela avant de prononcer les derniers hommages et de poser une fleur sur le corps du défunt. Son regard se posa sur la barque où reposait son ancien protecteur dans ses vêtements de chevalier avant qu'elle ne pousse la barque à l'eau en direction des terres immortelles de Dyvteln.

Alors que tous les autres partaient, elle fut la seule à rester pour regarder la barque s'en aller pour finalement n'être plus qu'un point à horizon. Une main se posa au même moment sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna.

« Nous devons y aller maintenant Talieyora, ton guide ne t'attendra pas éternellement »

Elle hocha la tête avant de suivre son oncle. C'était le dernier représentant de la famille royale avec elle. Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'elle le connaissait; et pour cause, elle avait grandi à bord d'un bateau de pirate, là où personne n'allait pouvoir retrouver la princesse après l'assassinat de ses parents. Son oncle avait été couronné et pour la protection de sa nièce, il avait préféré l'envoyer vivre où personne ne la trouverait avec son protecteur. Un choix risqué mais qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Puis un beau matin, suite à l'arrivé d'un pigeon voyageur on avait annoncé à la princesse qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle : au château royal.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence de mort sans mauvais jeu de mots. La princesse savait bien que dès son retour, il faudrait qu'elle aille préparer ses affaires pour ensuite partir avec un inconnu direction le port, le navire, la mer et la terre de la dernière guerre. Son oncle avait refusé qu'elle y aille cependant, elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau en déclarant qu'il était de son devoir de mener ses troupes au combat. Talieyora aurait dû partir avec son protecteur mais celui-ci était mort avant, et elle avait jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle en ait un nouveau...

Cette année-là, son anniversaire marqua un tournant dans la vie de la jeune femme. Ce jour-là, elle devenait enfin libre de ses propres gestes et maîtresse de sa vie. Comme elle l'avait criée à son oncle, avant d'être reine d'un peuple, elle serait reine de sa vie.

Lui, cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il était arrivé dans ce nouveau monde. Il était différent de Neverland, du monde où se trouvait la forêt enchantée et de celui de Storybrooke. Pourtant, il s'y sentait étrangement chez lui.

Un simple sentiment qu'il avait vite oublié avant de commencer à parcourir ce vaste monde à bord de son fidèle navire: le Joly Roger. Cependant, un nouveau monde ne disait pas pour lui une nouvelle vie, et restant fidèle à lui-même, il était resté un pirate et le Capitaine Hook.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit un très bon menteur et très habile pour manipuler les gens, le pirate se fit arrêter par la garde royale. Il fut conduit devant le roi qui allait le condamner pour tous ses crimes quand un messager fit son entrée dans la salle en annonçant « il a refusé, personne ne veut faire le périple ». Un sourire s'était alors étiré sur les lèvres de Killian qui décida de jouer la carte du bluff et annonça que lui acceptait de le faire. Le roi s'était alors tourné vers lui, surpris, et lui avait demandé comment il savait. Il était un pirate avait répondu Hook avant de conclure un marché après une discussion avec le roi.

Killian était donc la, assit près de son navire à attendre celle qu'il allait devoir guider et protéger. Cela promettait d'être fort amusant d'après ce qu'il savait de la princesse. Il avait hâte de rencontrer cette princesse élevée par des pirates.

Pour tuer le temps, il passa sa main sur une caisse qui était près de lui, et récupéra la neige qui était dessus. On arrivait à la fin de l'année et la neige avait recouvert tout ce qu'elle pouvait de quelques centimètres. Ce fut alors qu'il vit enfin deux personnes venir vers lui. Il laissa tomber la neige qui était dans sa main et la frotta contre son pantalon avant d'aller à la rencontre du roi et de la jeune femme.

« -J'ai presque attendu, vous savez, lança-t-il en abordant un sourire arrogant .

-Ce n'est pas le cas donc ne venez pas vous plaindre, répliqua aussi tôt la princesse en laissant tomber sa capuche sur ses épaules.

-Assez, intervint le souverain avant de reprendre. Capitaine vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Bon voyage. »

Sous le regard médusé de la demoiselle, il quitta le port la laissant seule en compagnie d'un guide qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Talieyora se retourna alors vers le pirate qui la fixait. Son regard vairon croisa celui de l'homme qui souriait amusé.

« -Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire? Demanda la princesse en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai le droit de rire de ce que je veux, il me semble, princesse, répliqua le pirate toujours souriant.

-Ana, le corrigea la jeune femme en utilisant le prénom par lequel les pirates la nommaient.

-Princesse Ana... Killian Jones ou Capitaine Hook, pour vous servir, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Enchantée Hook, conclut-elle. »

Le pirate s'approcha alors de la princesse et pris les deux sacs qu'elle avait. L'un contenait son amure et l'autre ses armes d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il fut surprit qu'elle ait emporté que trois sacs. Deux sacs contenaient des armes et une armure ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait qu'un sac de vêtements. Incroyable pour une princesse, surtout avec la robe qu'elle portait en ce moment, lui fit remarquer le pirate avant qu'elle ne réplique aussi sec qu'elle ne partait pas en croisière touristique. Cela avait fait rire le capitaine. Le périple promettait d'être plus divertissant qu'il ne le pensait décidément. De plus il avait un nouveau challenge maintenant, séduire cette princesse à l'étrange regard marron et bleu, élevée par des pirates. Le périple allait être long alors autant en profiter, n'était-il pas un pirate après tout ?


End file.
